La vida se vive dos veces
by Haruhi conejitaHonda
Summary: kiku, un lindo asiatico tras la muerte de su amado cae en una depresion, pero no conto con la llegada del ingles el cual cambiaria su vida, el tiempo transcurre, este se encuentra enamorado del britanico al igual que este, pero cuando creian que su felicidad llega, el amor que se habia "muerto" reaparece saboteando un poco la vida de ambos chico aun que sin exito
1. Chapter 1: recordar duele

_**Bueno…pues aquí esta uno de mis primeros fanfic, verán soy novata así que si hay algo que no les gusto, por favor díganmelo ya que me gustaría corregir los errores.**_

_**Decidí que mi primer fanfic debía ser asakiku ya que esa pareja me encanta, hehe. espero que les guste o al menos que no me golpeen por esto ^^**_

_**Bueno las parejas son: ameripan, asakiku **_

_**Advertencias: c-creo que ninguna…esepto de un Arthur y un Kiku muy tristes**_

_**Sin más disfruten n.n**_

* * *

_**capitulo 1: recordar duele**_

Ya han pasado nueve meces…nueve meces desde que me dejo -pensó el japonés encerrado en su cuarto-yo quiero….quiero que regrese –seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, cosa que era lo único que hacia, llorar hasta quedar dormido para que al día siguiente se despertase y con tan solo recordar su nombre se pusiera a llorar de nuevo sin ánimos de salir, a veces se quedaba sin comer, aunque eso no le afectaba al japonés, varias ocasiones se negó ante sus amigos de salir de su casa o de que lo con solen ya que, el no quería llorar, ni reírle a alguien que no fuera el americano había pasado nueve meces encerrado en su casa sin contacto con el mundo, hasta que un día tocaron a su casa, el peli negro no quería levantarse a abrir pero con tal de no ser descortés se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta lentamente, abrió lentamente la puerta sin ninguna expresión y ahí estaba el británico que había desaparecido casi un año, parado en su puerta-A-Arthur…san –dijo sin ánimos pero sorprendido-

Hello, Kiku tiempo sin vernos, ¿puedo pasar?-el pelinegro se hiso a un lado dejándolo entrar, ambos se dirigieron a la sala sentándose en sillones separados

El ojiesmeralda no le quitaba la vista de encima, estaba obscureciendo y desde que su amigo llego había trascurrido casi 20 minutos y desde eso solo había un silencio incomodo, el ojiesmeralda no sabía si verlo con compasión o tristeza.

-Kiku…-susurro el británico rompiendo el silencio-¿cuanto tiempo planeas estar así? –miro al asiático que se encontraba con la mirada baja

-No se a que se refiere Arthur-san – menciono secamente el japonés

Tanto tu como y yo sabemos que aun estas dolido por su muerte, pero ha pasado nueve meces desde eso y...

Arthur-san…¿solo ha venido hasta aqui depues de un año solo para hablar de el?

Kiku, lamento no estar aquí cuando me necesitabas-a decir verdad el británico al enterarse de la muerte del americano lo quería era regresar y consolar al japonés, pero al imaginarse al japonés desecho y con ganas de morir tenia miedo sin mencionar que eso le iba a doler mas- ¿no crees que debes tratar de animarte-hiso una pausa tragando saliva y aclarar su garganta- y reiniciar desde cero en el amor?

diga me como podría hacer eso –se escuchaba la vos triste y a punto de quebrarse del pelinegro, el ojiesmeralda se quedo nervioso ya que sabía que el japonés amaba tanto a aquella persona que no podia olvidarla, pero él quería pensar que si se recuperaría pronto tendría la leve oportunidad de enamorar al japonés, ya que aunque este no lo supiera, el británico llevaba enamorado secretamente de el casi…toda su vida por así decirlo, y debido a que el americano se confeso primero y este correspondo a los sentimientos del otro rubio trato de alejarse del japonés

- Arthur-san...no quiero hablar de el, a si que por favor déjeme solo…-desvió la mirada-

-Has estado encerrado esos ultimos nueve meces aquí en tu casa llorando, y quieres que te vuelva a dejar solo? –alzo un poco más la vos, mirando molesto al pelinegro-Kiku, todos estamos preocup….

-basta!... Arthur-san pare de una vez!, además, tanto usted como yo sabemos que usted también esta sentido por la muerte de…

-sí, sigo herido, pero –interrumpió el ingles- pero me basto saber el tuvo a una persona que lo amaba –se acerco lentamente al asiático y lo tomo de sus hombros, sentándose a su lado-Kiku…todos queremos lo mejor para ti, por eso olvida ese sentimiento el cual no te deja vivir-

A-Arthur-san….

...

Sé que lo que te su muerte…te dolió, tanto como a mí –de los ojos del ojiesmeralda empezaba a brotar lágrimas, el japonés abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo como las lagrimas de su amigo caían- pero él hubiera querido que siguieras adelante sin importar que, Alfred era una persona alegre y siempre trataba de dar lo mejor de sí para estar con tigo…

Y-Yo...yo no

Kiku...tranquilo -el ojiesmeralda contemplo a Kiku que tenia la cabeza baja, mientras sentía como este se aferraba a sus manos que aun se encontraban sosteniendo sus hombros

-por unos momentos hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que el japonés decidió romperlo-

-cando él se fue... me sentí tan solo, tan triste-sus manos que se encontraban sosteniendo las del ingles que se encontraban aun es sus hombros, fueron decayendo hasta llegar al pecho del mayor aferrándose de su camisa aun con la cabeza agachada aguantándose las lagrimas-

Kiku –una de las manos del británico acarició su cabeza- no estás solo…estoy con tigo –lo acerco lentamente atrapándolo en un abraso-puedes llorar si quieres, tranquilo estoy aquí

Al escuchar esas palabras se le vinieron a su mente las palabras que le decía aquella persona-

"_Kiku, ya nos estas solo, tú tienes al Hero a tu lado, Kiku siempre te protegeré, no tengas miedo de mostrar tus lagrimas ya que tu Hero quiere apoyarte, Kiku te amo" _

Esas palabras sobretodo el "_Kiku Te amo_" pasaban por la mente del japonés, recordando esos momentos tan felices que quería volver a vivir,extrañaba tanto a esa persona, su risa, sus besos todo... quería tenerlo nuevamente junto de el, aunque sabia que a no regresaría, al pensar en todo eso escondió su cara en el hombro del ingles y se rompió a llorar

-A-Alfred…Alfred...Alfred-san –mencionaba aferrándose más al pecho del ingles aun con la cara escondida

El ingles sentía como las lagrimas del chico mojaban su camisa, pero sin decir nada siguió consolando a su amigo que lo necesitaba en esos momentos así que lo único que hiso fue levantar la mirada dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas también, le dolía recordar al que una vez fue como su hermano menor, pero le dolía aun mas ver a la persona que amaba así de triste

Los minutos seguían trascurriendo, el pelinegro de tato llanto se quedo dormido abrasándolo, este seguía despierto acariciando la cabellera del asiático mientras lo miraba-

Kiku…-devio la mirada a el techo un momento para despues dibujaruna sonrisita en su rostro,Después soltó una risita baja-

Eres un idiota- Este empezó a recordar lo momentos épico que había pasado junto al americano, pero la risita no fue por eso, sino por que recordó el momento en el que la _"rana_"(o mejor dicho Francis) le dijo que el y su amado Kiku eran pareja, recordó su reacción y como tuvo un pleito absurdo con el americano por aquello, pero las palabras que le dijo al final hiso que sin borrar su sonrisa soltara una lagrima-Alfred...

...

te extrañamos...

* * *

_**b-bueno...asi acaba el primer capitulo...espero que les haya gustado...lamento si esta muy corto pero bueno, el siguiente capitulo tratara del pasado, en donde alfred se declaro ante kiku...y al enterrarse Arthur hiso lo posible para que aquello no durara...bueno dejen Reviews para ayudarme a continuar la historia ^^**_

_**a-acepto golpes, pedradas...lo que sea *se esconde*...maldicion tengo que dejar de ponerme nerviona *se agarra el pecho***_


	2. Chapter 2: ¡El era mío!

**Lamento haber tardado en subir el este capitulo ^^, pero he estado algo distraída últimamente bueno sin más aquí les traigo este capitulo que cuenta el inicio de la relación de Japón e América…sin mas disfrútenlo! **

**Capitulo 2: ¡El era mío! **

*****Un año antes*****

Todos los representantes de cada país se encontraban en una de las no tan esperadas reuniones en las cuales al final terminarían en caos total, sin embargo el británico las esperaba con ansias ya que había una persona a la cual ansiaba ver, se arreglo formalmente cuidando cualquier detalle que se le pudiera pasar, una vez terminado de arreglarse se miro en el espejo asegurándose que no le faltara nada.

-bien…estoy listo –sonrió para si mismo – Kiku serás mío el día de hoy!-

A paso apresurado el británico llego al lugar donde seria la reunión, entro silenciosamente y dirigió su mirada hacia un lugar específico, el lugar donde se encontraba el japonés, al verlo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisita, pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció, se levanto de su lugar y se acerco hasta el del asiático

-hola Kiku-miro al chico y luego su mirada se desvió al de su acompañante-Hello…Alfred-

-ah…Inglaterra-san, konnichiwa –saludo de forma cortes haciendo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza-

-hahaha~ Hello Iggy!-chillo el americano a todo volumen haciendo que algunos países lo callaran-hahaha~

-Alfred-san, guarde silencio –menciono entre risitas con las mejillas levemente rojas-

-¿Por que?...a Japón le gusta mi risa, ¿no? –Le dedico una sonrisa al japonés-

El británico frunció el seño, ya que el sabia muy bien los sentimientos del americano por el japonés, miro hacia la puerta por un instante

-Miren la reunión va a empezar!-apunto hacia la puerta por la cual estaba entrando Alemania- creo que es mejor irnos a sentar América! –hiso una pequeña seña apuntando hacia los lugares de ambos, el americano asintió con la cabeza y siguió al británico, el tiempo pasaba y en aquella habitación solo se escuchaban los gritos del americano gritando cosas como "Soy el héroe" mientras Italia tarareaba una canción, para después escucharle decir "Pasta~" , Alemania se veía tratando de callar a este, mientras a un costado se veía a Francia tratando de meterle mano a Romano y España amenazándolo con un hacha, todo eso ya era normal en una de esas reuniones. Alemania ya cansado anuncio que era hora de un receso, todos asintieron, aunque el primero en salir fue Italia

-ahora es el mejor momento-El Ingles se lleno de valor y salió de la sala como uno de los últimos, sin contar de Francia que se encontraba inconsciente en un rincón-ahora… donde estará Japón? –

-Arthur…buscas a Japón?...si es así, el se encuentra en una sala junto América, creo que se le estaba declarando-rio

El anglosajón decidió ignorar al francés ya que el pensaba que de seguro solo quería molestarlo, sigui buscando al japonés observo por todos lados para lograr encontrar al asiático, estuvo buscando por un par de minutos, hasta que en una de las salas le pareció ver al japonés de espaldas, se acerco lentamente con un leve sonrojo-Kik…-su sonrojo se fue al igual que su emoción y valor, se acerco un poco mas para poder escuchar mejor

-Japón…te lo repetiré de nuevo…tu me gustas, me gustas mucho, estoy seguro de que esto es mucho mas que atracción, dime… ¿quisieras ser mi pareja?-

-A-Alfred…-san –el asiático sonaba nervioso ante tal propuesta-y-yo no…

-Kiku…-los ojos del japonés se abrieron de par en par ya que el americano nunca lo llamaba por su nombre a pesar que el si lo hacia, el americano se fue acercando mas a este y con una de sus manos agarro dulcemente la frágil y pálida cara del pelinegro-Enserio me gustas mucho, te prometo que jamás te are daño…por eso quiero que aceptes mi propuesta-hiso una pausa mirando la cara sonrojada del asiático-entonces…aceptas?

-Alfred-san, creo que esta haciendo mal su elección…usted y yo somos muy diferentes y siendo sincero no creo que usted me quiera tener como pareja-este al escuchar eso desvió la mirada por unos segundos y después la fijo de nuevo sobre la mirada sobre esos ojos café oscuros-no me in…-el asiático poso uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de este- aun así…a pesar de todas las diferencias que tenemos, me encantaría ser su pareja –sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Kiku –el americano acerco su cabeza a la de este y beso dulcemente sus labios, lo cual para este fue la mejor sensación del mundo

-e-esto no puede estar pasando…d-debe ser una broma- el británico dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para después caer de rodillas al suelo, no podía ser posible de que lo que le había dicho el francés fuera cierto, se había escuchado algo rompiéndose dentro de el, una puerta se cerro al final de la habitación, aunque de esta misma salió una sombra la cual agarro el hombro del ojiesmeralda

-Iggy-menciono en tono triste-¿Lo…vistes?

-¿Por qué…América? –su mirada subió poco hasta llegar a ver al estadounidense-tu sabias muy bien…lo que yo sentía por Japón!

-Lo siento, pero yo lo amo much…

-cállate! el…el era mío!-bajo la mirada de nuevo hacia el suelo-tu sabias cuanto había luchado por el! Y aun así te atreviste a…

-Lose pero…yo lo amo igual…Iggy –se agacho hasta llegar a ponerse de rodillas- Iggy –se acerco hasta el oído de este y le susurro algo al ingles el cual al escuchar eso solo logro sacar una sonrisa

-humm…escucha América…aunque digas eso no me rendiré, te arrebatare a Japón, por que como ya he dicho…he is mine! –sonrió una vez mas

-Arthur-san, despierte –el asiático sacudió levemente al ojiesmeralda el cual se había quedado dormido en el suelo-vamos…despierte o pescara un resfriado-

-K-Kiku-abrió los ojos de golpe y observo por todos lado, para después soltar un suspiro-¿un sueño?-dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia el japonés y recordó lo que había pasado- ha, cierto ayer, yo…-sonrió para si mismo-dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza- que bueno

-Arthur-san el desayuno esta listo-apunto hacia el comedor

-si-dijo con una sonrisa para luego pararse del lugar y dirigirse hasta el comedor

**Wa! Muy largo verdad? Hehe, bueno…hasta aquí este capitulo, tratare de subir el siguiente lo mas rápido que pueda bye-nyan ^^**


End file.
